Wolf Love (TeenWolf FanFic)
by thegayironman
Summary: Allyssa, the cousin of Allison and daughter of Kate, has just moved to Beacon Hills, and meets Isaac, Scott, and Stiles through a mutual friend. She soon meets Derek and develops feelings for him as well as Isaac. At first she chooses Derek because Isaac encourages her to, but she still likes Isaac and isn't sure if she made the right choice. Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own all of the characters in this story! I enjoy feedback, tell me what you think!**

Chapter One (Allyssa's POV)

It was my first day of my junior year, I would've been excited if we hadn't just moved to Beacon Hills, California. We had been here for two months and I only made one friend, Emily. We met at hot Topic when I was getting band shirts. We noticed each other when we both went to grab a Bring Me the Horizon shirt. Since then we have been practically inseparable. I got in the shower and came out smelling strongly of mango. I put on black, high waisted short shorts and the BMTH shirt that I had cut to go off my shoulders. I curled my long dark brown hair and did my make up with natural colors. I went back in my bathroom and brushed my teeth.  
I came back out, put on my galaxy print Vans and then heard a honk indicating Emily was here, I grabbed my purse and ran downstairs and out the door. Emily was sitting in her blue Honda Civic, I opened the passenger door and climbed in. She was singing along to Roger Rabbit by Sleeping with Sirens.  
"Hey, Ally." She said smiling.  
"Hey, Em." I replied and she drove off.  
"Nervous about your first day?"  
"Just a little." I replied  
"Don't worry, BHHS isn't that bad, and I can finally introduce you to my best friends, Stiles, Isaac, and Scott."  
"Oh joy." I said sarcastically as we pulled into the parking lot.  
As soon as she parked three really cute guys started walking towards her car, I assumed they were Stiles, Isaac, and Scott. We got out of the car and they all greeted Em and hugged her. The tanner of the three looked over at me and smiled.  
"You must be Allyssa." He said and looked me up and down, then his smile turned into a sexy smirk.  
"Ally, my friends call me Ally." He nodded.  
"I'm Scott McCall." I nodded.  
"I'm Stiles Stilinski." I smiled and shook his hand.  
"And then I am Isaac Lahey." Said the gorgeous one and gave me one of the most beautiful smiles I have ever seen.  
"Hi." I said blushing.  
"What's your first period class?" Scott asked me.  
"English with Miss Blake."  
"Cool you're with me and Stiles, Isaac and Em have Algebra II."  
"Kay." Was all I said before I heard the bell ring. Scott motioned for me to follow.  
We walked into class and I sat between Stiles and Scott. Two girls walked into class laughing, the darker haired girl looked over at Scott and immediately stopped smiling.  
"That's my cousin!" I asked Stiles and nodded my head towards the dark haired girl.  
"Who? Allison Argent, Scott's ex?" I nodded.  
"Who's the red head?" I asked  
"That's Lydia Martin." He said star struck, I could automatically tell that he was in love with her. Lydia came and sat next to Stiles, leaving the seat in front of Scott the only one open. Lydia looked across Stiles at me.  
"I'm Lydia, and you are?" She asked nicely.  
"I'm Allyssa, but my friends call me Ally."  
"Nice to meet you, maybe you would want to hang out with your cousin and me so we can show you around? Hey Stiles." I nodded as my phone went off. I checked it and it was a text from a number I didn't know.  
Then Miss Blake walked in, gave a speech and then made us turn our phones off. About twenty minutes after class started, Scott got called down to the office because he had to leave. The rest of class went by quick. I was with Lydia and Allison for the rest of the day until school was done.  
I walked out of the school and went over to Isaac.  
"So how was your first day?" He asked, I shrugged. Isaac smiled his adorable smile.  
"So, would you like to maybe hang out sometime?" He asked sounding kind of nervous. I bit my lip, smiled, and nodded. A black Camaro with a really hot guy stopped in front of us. Isaac gave me a hug and got in the car, the driver gave me a smile that was even more beautiful than Isaac's. He drove off leaving me wondering if all the guys in Beacon Hills looked like male models. Em walked up to me.  
"Who was the guy Isaac left with?" Was the first thing I said. She smiled at me, knowing I thought he was cute.  
"That sexy son of a bitch is Derek Hale, he kind of looks after Isaac since Isaac's dad was killed by the kani- uh I mean crazy psycho last year." She finished quickly. I looked at her weird, pulled out my phone and texted Isaac, Wanna come over and have a movie marathon later? I got a reply in less than a minute, Sure what time? I looked at the clock in the car, it was 3:15, How about 5? Again I got a quick reply. Sure, I'll bring a pizza. I sent him my address and then Em dropped me off.  
"Thanks." I said and went inside.  
I grabbed the keys to my green Ford Escape and went to the store to get chips, drinks, and ice cream. I got home around 3:50. I decided to paint my nails why I waited. I painted my fingers a grey ombre and my toes a red almost the color of blood. By the time they dried it was only five to five and I heard a knock on the door. I felt butterflies and opened the door for Isaac. He was wearing the same thing as earlier, except he also was wearing a leather jacket now. He was holding a box of pizza, I moved out of the doorway to let him in, but first he kissed my cheek.  
"Hey, Ally." He said smiling.  
"Hi." I said and couldn't help but smile, too. "You can put the pizza on the kitchen counter." I walked to the kitchen with him trailing behind me.  
"Want a drink?" O asked.  
"Sure." I grabbed two cans of Dr. Pepper from the fridge and two glasses from the cabinet. I poured the Dr. Pepper into glasses and handed him one.  
"Thanks." He said and took a sip.  
"So I thought we would have a scary movie marathon?"  
"Sounds good, but are you doing it just to act scared so you can cuddle onto me?" He said jokingly. I smiled.  
"And if I was?" I laughed and walked into the living room. Isaac sat on the couch. I grabbed the DVD's I had gotten out to choose from. Isaac chose The Wolfman.  
"Good choice." I said and went to put the DVD in, I had forgotten how short my shorts were and bent over to put in the disc. I got up and turned around and Isaac was smiling huge, and I wondered why, but I didn't ask. I walked to the couch and sat close to him and he wrapped his arm around me and I cuddled into his side. The movie started and we barely watched it, we were talking too much about our past.  
"So where is your dad?" He asked me and I had to explain how my mom was raped and that my father was in prison for it. He looked at me with sadness in his eyes.  
"And your mom?" He asked.  
"She is in Australia, visiting family, she sends me a couple hundred every few weeks for groceries, she will be back in another month. What about your parents?" I asked. He got this look on his face.  
"Well my mom died when I was young, and then my dad blamed me for it," He paused for a little bit then continued. "He started to abuse me, and I mean beat the shit out of me. I met Derek a couple days before my dad was murdered by the ka- psycho killer last year. Since then I've been staying with Derek." There it was again, he had started to say something and then changed what he was going to say just like Em did earlier at school. I wondered what he was going to say, but I didn't dwell on it.  
"Isaac, I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve that." I said as tears filled my eyes because of how bad I felt for him. A tear fell and he wiped it away and put a strand of hair behind my ear. I looked in his eyes and we leaned forward at the same time. Our lips met and it was amazing. He lifted me onto his lap to where I was straddling him. He put one hand on the back of my neck and the other on my lower back. I put my hands around his neck and played with his hair. I could feel him smiling against the kiss. I pulled away and smiled at him.  
"Wow." Was all he said.  
"Will you stay with me tonight? I'm tired of being alone." I asked. He nodded.  
"Thank you." I said and kissed his cheek and leaned on his chest. We sat there like that for a while until we started getting tired. We went up to my room and I went into the bathroom with a tank top and plaid pajama shorts. I put my hair in a messy bun and took my make up off. I brushed my teeth and changed. I came out and looked at Isaac. He was still wearing his jeans and shirt. I walked into my older brother's room and got him a pair of basketball shorts.  
"Here." I said and handed them to him. "They're my brother's. He moved out about a year ago, about 8 or 9 months before we came here. I didn't grab a shirt because I didn't know if you sleep shirtless or not." He nodded and took off his shirt. I stared at his body. It was amazing, amazing abs and biceps, but they weren't overly huge, just enough to complement his physique. He saw me looking at him and smiled. I climbed into bed and set the alarm for 5:30. He climbed in next to me and I laid my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me then kissed my head. I fell asleep and dreamed about Isaac…and Derek.  
Isaac and I were making out on my bed and I went to take my shirt off and I looked down and Derek was smiling up at me, but I didn't stop. I continued making out with him, I started trailing kisses down his neck and onto his chest. He moaned and pulled me up to his mouth. I felt kisses on my shoulder and looked over to see Isaac, I kissed him as Derek sucked on my neck. I turned away from Isaac and continued kissing Derek. When I looked over at Isaac he was smiling , but his eyes had turned a yellowish gold and then I looked over at Derek and his eyes were a bright red. Both of their faces transformed and Derek bit my side, I screamed. I sat straight up sweating and recovering from my bad dream. It must have been because of the movie we watched. Isaac woke up and asked if I was okay, I didn't answer.  
"Ally, what's wrong?" He asked with his hand on my back.  
"I had a bad dream, that's all." I said.  
"About?" I didn't want to tell him but I had to.  
"Well…we were making out," He smiled at that. "and then I took off my shirt and you turned into Derek, and I kept making out with him, then you joined in, and then your eyes turned yellowish gold," He looked at me with wide eyes. "Then Derek's turned red, then your faces changed, like you turned kind of into a wolf, and then Derek bit my side." His eyes continued to grow wider. He got his phone and called Derek.  
"Derek is going to be over with Scott." He said.  
"Wait, why? And why with Scott?" I asked, he didn't answer, he just walked downstairs, I followed him, and grabbed a water. About twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door, I go answer it and see Stiles and Scott. "What is everyone staying at my house because I had a bad dream?" I say exasperated and go into the kitchen. Another five minutes passed before Derek got here. I let him in and we all sat in the living room. I sat between Scott and Stiles because I felt awkward sitting close to Isaac or Derek because of my dream. Derek spoke first and his voice! Just oh my god!  
"So Isaac told me about your dream." He said and smiled at me. I turned red as a tomato. "You saw Isaac with yellowish gold eyes and me with bright red?" I nodded. "Did you see Scoot with yellowish gold eyes too?" He asked and I shook my head. Stiles spoke next.  
"There was a reason you saw them like that in your dream. You're must come from a family of hunters." I gave him a weird look.  
"Uhm, we hunt yeah, but we aren't big hunters."  
"What do you hunt?" Scott asked.  
"Deer, moose, etcetera."  
"We aren't talking about that type of hunter, we are talking about a," Derek paused. "Werewolf hunter, the main werewolf hunting family, is the Argents."  
"Werewolves! Haha, you do know they don't exist right?" I laughed at their joke. "Why are you guys trying to scare me?"  
"We aren't, we're telling you the truth, look at Derek." Scott told me. I looked at Derek and saw his oceanic blue eyes turn the same red as in my dream, and his teeth grew. I looked at his hands and saw claws. I looked at Isaac, same thing but gold eyes, then I looked at Scott, same thing as Isaac, except his eyes flashed red and back to gold. I looked at Stiles. I am already freaking out because of Derek, Isaac, and Scott.  
"Aren't you going to change too?"  
"I'm human."  
"Oh, and I guess I should tell you, since you brought up the Argents…my cousin is Allison, my mom is Kate."  
"Then how do you live with your mom, Kate is dead."  
"I don't. Peter Hale killed her, she left me enough money to get by until I am in my late 30's." Everyone's eyes got wide except Stiles, he knew about Allison being my cousin. "That's why I live in such a nice house, because my mom left me a lot of money." They looked at me.  
"Wait, how old are you?"  
"Same age as Allison. My mom got pregnant with me at 17, she was raped. They lied about her age on her grave stone. She was born in 1980. She looked young for her age." Derek's eyes widened for some reason.  
"Your mom shot me with a wolf's bane bullet." Oh that's why.  
"Sorry. I didn't know she was a hunter. Wait, I know this is random, but Derek? How old are you?" I asked.  
"I'm 25." I nodded.  
"Can I talk to you in private, Derek?" I asked he nodded and we got up and went to my room. "I have a question."  
"Okay."  
"If I asked you to bite me…would you?" He looked at me a little shocked. He bit his lip, and leaned in to kiss me. I let him.  
"Yes, but only if you were sure that is what you really want." My lips tingled from the kiss.  
"I'm sure." He moved my hair and kissed my neck, he lifted the bottom of my shirt and "wolfed out" and bit me. I whimpered a little, it hurt more than I thought it would, I thought it would hurt how much it hurt when I got my tattoo. It hurt more.  
"Are you okay?" He asked me because he heard me whimper.  
"Yeah I'm fine, just confused."  
"About what?"  
"You, Isaac, the three of us." I answered.  
"I won't make you choose. It's your decision, but let me know when you do." He got up and walked out, Isaac yelled up at me saying he was going to leave with them because I might be over whelmed with everything I learned. Good, I thought to myself. I laid down and fell asleep almost instantly.


	2. Chapter 2 (Derek's POV)

Chapter 2 (Derek's POV)

Isaac, Scott, Stiles, and I left Allyssa's house around 3:15. Isaac was looking at me like he suspected something, and I didn't know if he suspected the kiss or the bite. He would react worse to the bite than the kiss because she might not make it through. I think she is strong enough though, she should heal by the end of the night.

"Okay, tell me what happened in her room." Isaac said.

"Nothing." I lied. He grabbed me by my shirt and pushed me up against my car.

"Don't lie to me!" He yelled as his eyes started to change. I grabbed him by his wrist and snapped it. He yelped.

"Okay, something happened, but you don't need to know what, and you will not question me because I am your alpha! You ever grab me again and I won't just break your wrist, I'll tear off your hand." I threw his arm back at him and got in my car. He got in the passenger seat and didn't say a word as we rode back to the apartment.

"Just tell me, did you kiss her?" Isaac asked as soon as we got through the door. I paused contemplating whether or not to tell him.

"Yes, I kissed her, which is absolutely none of your business." I replied. Isaac didn't look shocked as he went upstairs to the room he had chosen when we first got here. I stayed up for the rest of the night and waited until 6:00 to text Allyssa. _Has the bite healed yet? _I asked scared that she might actually reject it. My phone vibrated, _Yeah, it's completely healed, GOD HOW DO YOU STAND BEING ABLE TO HEAR EVERYTHING!? _I laughed at her reply, _you'll get used to block it out, and I'll teach you. _I replied smiling. _Is that the only think you want to teach me ;)_, the text read and I couldn't help but laugh. _No, but Isaac wouldn't like it much if I taught you what I really wanted to. _It took her a little longer to reply this time, _I guess you're right, I still don't know what to do, I really like you both._ I looked at the text not knowing what to say. I finally replied about five minutes later, _It's okay, I'm not rushing you, I want you to be happy, and if that means being with Isaac then so be it. Have a good day at school. _I didn't read her reply; I put the phone down and went to lie down in my room. I heard Isaac getting ready for school.

"Isaac, I'm sorry. Have fun at school and tell Scott we are going to have to talk about the alpha pack soon." All he did was nod before he put on a shirt and left. It was another five minutes until I heard the door open and slam close and I wondered what he was doing especially why he seemed so mad. He was probably just getting something to eat, or getting all of his stuff together for school and realized he didn't do his homework or something. Before I had come upstairs I had put my phone on ring and I heard it go off. I went downstairs to check it. I smiled when I saw it was a text from Allyssa. _Can I skip school, and we hang out today? _I smiled at how she actually wanted to hang out with me. I sent her a reply saying yeah but to tell Isaac she was going out of town for something. She was over in ten minutes.

"What did Isaac say?" I asked.

"He said he had lacrosse practice after school and then he was going out with the guys, so it didn't matter. He seemed mad at me. Does he know you bit me?" She asked.

"No, but he could smell you on me and asked if I kissed you. I told him the truth because he would have been more pissed if he knew I gave you the bite." I said and walked into the kitchen. "Want a beer? Crap, wait you probably don't like beer." I had already been holding it out to her and right before I was about to put it back in the fridge, she took it. I smiled as she opened it quickly even though it wasn't a twist off. I grabbed a beer for myself and grabbed her hand. I pulled her towards the stairs and we went upstairs and sat on the couch in my room. I grabbed the remote to my TV and pushed away an Xbox controller.

"So what do you want to watch?" I asked. She put her legs across my lap and leaned on the arm of the couch.

"What games do you have for Xbox?" She asked me smiling, I was kind of surprised but at the same time I wasn't.

"Black Ops, Black Ops 2, Modern Warfare 1,2 and 3, Skyrim, Assassin's Creed 1,2, and 3, Forza," She put her finger to my lip and shushed me.

"Put in black ops 2." She took her legs off of me so I could put the game in. As I walked over with two controllers she took a sip of her beer. I handed her a controller and sat down. She put her legs over me again. We played Black Ops 2 for a couple hours and she surprised me with how many times she beat me. I won 3 times out of the 9 games we played.

"You're really good at this huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've been playing video games with my older brother since I was little. I looked up to him because he was the only real father figure I had, mom had adopted him." She said as I listened carefully.

"I'm so sorry about what my uncle did." She turned around and sat on my lap with her legs off to the side. She put her arms around my neck as a tear fell.

"It's okay; it's not your fault. I'm sorry about my mom burning your house." No one in the Argent family had ever said sorry before.

"Thank you, but it isn't your fault. Wait why don't you have the last name Argent?" I asked.

"Mom had it changed to Walton when I was little so if the guy that forcefully conceived me got out, he couldn't find me." I kissed a tear that had fallen.

"I'm sorry." She shrugged, she rubbed her tan legs. "Cold?" She nodded; I grabbed a blanket and covered her up.

"Better?" I asked.

"Better." I leaned in to kiss her and she hesitated but then went with it. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed. I put her down never letting her lips leave mine. She backed up to the headboard while holding my face to hers. She had one leg angled and the other one flat on the bed; I was on my knees between her legs and holding her hips. She bent the flat leg to match her other one, she wrapped her legs around my waist. I smiled against her mouth. She rolled her hips toward me, and then I heard my phone go off to Isaac's ring tone. I jumped up.

"What, what's wrong?" She asked confused.

"That's Isaac's ringtone." She jumped up. I looked at my phone and read the text aloud. "I'm on my way home; it's the last period of the day, so I have it free. Be there in about twenty minutes, I'm picking up wings." I looked at Allyssa. "I'm sorry but you have to go, he can't know you were here. And I have to get in the shower to get your scent off of me." I kissed her quickly and she ran to leave. "BYE CUTIE!" I yelled right before I got in the shower, I could hear her laugh. When I got out of the shower Isaac was downstairs eating wings.

"What kind did you get?"

"Your favorite, volcano." I sat next to him and grabbed a wing. "So my friend Em is moving away."

"The cute, curly haired one that used to dye her tips all the time?" I ask and he nodded. "I'm sorry, bro. When is she leaving, and how far."

"She is moving to Colorado in two days, she waited to tell me and she hasn't even told Ally yet." I nodded. "I have a question, Derek." I nodded again.

"Why didn't you tell me you bit Ally?" I chocked on my food.

"How did you know?" I said and then I realized it. He went through my messages this morning and that's why he was pissed when he left. "YOU WENT THROUGH MY PHONE?!" He nodded. "Why!" He shrugged.

"I could tell you were hiding something else from me. Why didn't you tell me? Derek, what if she hadn't made it through the change!"

"It was none of your business, if she wanted you to know she would have told you, she asked me to bite her, I didn't do it against her will." I replied angry.

"Do you love her?" Isaac asked me, my eyes widened.

"I don't know if I do. I haven't felt like this towards someone in a long time. Do you?"

"I don't know either, I do know Scott likes her because she is so much like Allison, and Stiles doesn't like her like that because he thinks she is too much like Allison." I nodded. And thought to myself, great she might like Scott too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Allyssa's POV)

I had just gotten home from Derek's when I got a text from Isaac, _I know_. That's all the text said. _About what?_ I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I got a text back, _The bite. And I could smell that you were in the apartment, I'm coming over to talk, be there in five. _

I didn't reply knowing he was going to be here soon. I put my hair in a messy bun. I turned on the TV while waiting and _Harry Potter_ was on, so I watched that until Isaac got here. I heard a knock on the door and turned the TV off. I opened the door and he had his back to me.

"You wanted to talk?" I asked, even though it sounded more like a statement. He turned around and he was crying.

"Yeah, can I come in?" I felt a pang of guilt when I saw that he was crying. I moved out of the way of the door and let him in. He slowly stepped over the thresh hold. "I know about the bite, and I want to know why you didn't tell me."

"Well you never really gave me a chance, and I thought you would be upset if you found out. And I didn't want you angry at me."

"And I know you kissed Derek, too."

"Okay, first, he kissed me right after I asked him for the bite. It was a quick kiss and I'm sorry. I like you both; I just don't know who I like more." I didn't mention the fact that I think I might like Scott as well, I mean yeah I thought he was cute but I have never really hung out with him. And, he is still in love with my cousin, Allison.

"I'm guessing Derek told you to do what makes you happy, and I'm telling you the same." I hesitated, scared that the next thing I said could break Isaac's heart.

"How about, we call Derek over here and we can talk about this together? To sort this all out?" He nodded, and I made the call. "Derek says he'll be over in ten minutes." Isaac's face got hard.

There was a knock on the door a couple minutes later and Derek walked in before I even got to the door.

"You guys wanted to talk about our situation." I nodded. "Okay, talk."

"Well, I like you both, a lot! And I want to be with you both but I know I can't. You both make me feel so happy, it's just I don't know what to do and I know you both want me to be happy, but you also both want me to be with you and I know that if I choose one, the other one will get hurt and I don't want either of you hurt because then I would be miserable knowing I caused that misery. And I know you say if I choose the other one, you won't mind as long as I'm happy, but I know you will care and that we won't be friends anymore, and I just wouldn't be able to handle it if one of you hated me." I breathed in heavily. "Okay I'm done your turn to talk Derek." He looked at me and hesitated.

"Okay, earlier Isaac asked me if I was in love with you and I lied and said I didn't know. I do know, and I am, which means that no matter who you choose I could never hate you, never." He finished quickly. I turned to Isaac.

"Okay, I do believe I like you, but I don't know if it is just my way of getting over Erica and losing her. So I think for now, no matter how much I like you and you like me, you should choose Derek, until I know what my true feelings are. And before you get worried, I won't hate you for choosing him. I want you to be happy." I walked over to him and hugged him hard.

"Thank you, Isaac." I looked at Derek. "Are you okay with this?" I asked him. He picked me up and spun me around. I laughed like a school girl. "I'll take that as a yes." He kissed me on the cheek. Isaac smiled a genuine smile. "Derek, what does this make us?" I asked, not wanting to ask if I was his girlfriend.

"This makes us together, as a couple." I smiled at that. God, Derek was gorgeous; and he was all mine! Officially! I just felt bad for Isaac, what if he was lying just to make my decision easier?

"Isaac, we'll still be friends right? And you stay the night and stuff, you can stay in my brothers room when you do?" Isaac nodded, I turned to Derek. "Would that be okay with you?"

"If that is what makes you happy then yes." I smiled and Derek kissed me, then Isaac left, leaving Derek and I alone. We sat down on the couch and I turned on the Xbox and put in Black Ops 2.

"Ready to get your ass kicked again?" I asked jokingly.

"You won't win this time." We sat like that, playing Xbox for hours and by the time we were done it was around 10:45. I kissed Derek on the cheek.

"Wanna stay the night?" I asked with a smile. He kissed me. "Is that a yes?"

"That's a hell yes." I smiled and we went upstairs to my bedroom and I fell asleep in his arms. That night my dreams only consisted of Derek and I.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Allyssa's POV)

I woke up the next day in Derek's arms and smiled widely. He was shirtless and the covers only came a little above his hips, I admired his amazing physique. The alarm clock started to go off indicating it was 5:30 and I had to get ready for school. I turned it off quickly hoping it didn't disturb Derek, he stirred but stayed asleep. I got up slowly and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I turned my music on lowly so it wouldn't wake him but to where I could still hear it, it helped that since I got the bite my hearing was like supersonic. I turned on the shower as hot as it would go, stripped, and then got in. I took my time, reveling in the warmth of the water. I got out about an hour later and wrapped my body in a towel. I walked into my room to get my comb and Derek was sitting up.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said and smiled.

"Morning." I said and walked over to his side of the bed, sat down, and kissed him. We sat there for a couple of minutes doing nothing but kissing. I pulled away and smiled. "I should probably finish getting ready." I said and he nodded.

"I can always help you get dressed." He said teasingly. I shook my head and giggled. I went over to my drawers and grabbed a red lacy bra and matching panties and went into the bathroom to put them on. I came back out wearing nothing but my bra and panties. He had been sending a text to someone and when he heard me walk out he looked up and his jaw dropped. I didn't really expect that type of reaction, but I wasn't going to argue. I didn't mind him seeing me like this. In fact, I kind of liked it. I walked over to my closet to find an outfit for the day. I held up stuff for his opinion and he decided on a pair of white cut off shorts, a grey vest, and my grey vans. I got dressed and walked over to him. He ran his finger over the part of my stomach that was showing, he messed with the dangle of my belly ring and poked my tattoo, I giggled. He kissed me and put his hands in my hair and then slowly moved them down my bare back. I shivered at his touch. I pulled away. "I still have to finish getting ready, you know." He nodded. I looked at the time and it was 6:55, I wouldn't have time to straighten or curl my hair, so I just let it fall to the middle of my back in loose waves. All the make-up I wore was a light layer of eye liner, and mascara to make my lashes look thicker; on my lips I wore a soft pink lip balm.

"Do you want breakfast?" Derek asked me, I shook my head and walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I looked into the mirror to see what I was doing and I saw Derek come up behind me and I felt him put his arms around my waist. He started kissing my neck and I shivered. I spit out my toothpaste and rinsed with mouthwash and water then turned around and kissed him. He deepened the kiss and lifted me by my waist. I wrapped my legs around him and he carried me to the bed. He started kissing my neck and I looked at the clock again, it was 7:25. I jumped up quickly, "I have to get to school, or I'm going to be late."

"I can drive you." He offered and I nodded and grabbed my purse and phone. He grabbed my hand and we ran downstairs and out the door.

We were at the school within the next twenty minutes. I gave him a kiss and got out of the car. I started walking off and he rolled down his window and yelled out, "I'll pick you up after school!" I turned around and blew him a kiss and ran inside. As soon as I got through the doors I bumped into Allison. "Hey, Alli." I said.

"Hi, Ally." She replied, smiling at the fact that we had the same nickname, just spelled different.

"I haven't seen you in a while. How've you been?" I asked her awkwardly.

"Oh, I've been okay. You know since the breakup." I nodded.

"Well, I know for a fact that he misses you, maybe you should give it another try, maybe Uncle Chris might come around this time." Alli nodded and smiled a big smile.

"Yeah, maybe he will. Well I have to get to class I'll see you around." I nodded and walked to my locker. I grabbed my books and walked to my first class.

The morning flew by quick and before I knew it, it was lunch. I walked over to the table I had been sitting at since I got here. Isaac was already seated next to Scott. I put down my tray and sat down across from Scott. I bit into my apple.

"So, Derek gave you the bite." Scott said and I almost choked. I wiped the corner of my mouth and smiled shyly.

"Uhm, yeah. I asked him for it the other night when you were there." Isaac looked up at me and gave me a look that said sorry.

"Did you think of what might have happened if you rejected the bite?" Scott said furiously. I nodded. He sighed and dropped the conversation at that. We sat there in silence until the end of lunch. When the bell ring I jumped and hurried to my next class. It was my second to last class of the day and I wanted to hurry up and get it over considering I had a free period the last period of the day and I had been going to the art room for the last couple of days. Class didn't go by as fast as the others but I guess it's because I was actually looking forward to something and being able to get my mind off of everything. The bell finally rang after what felt like a century of day dreaming. I went straight to the art room and got out my sketch pad.

I spent the whole period sketching, not paying attention to what I was actually sketching. When I actually looked at the sketch I noticed it was a drawing of a boy in what looked like a life guard chair with blood pooling around him on the concrete. It looked like his throat was slit, but you could also tell it looked like his head had been bashed in on the right side. I jumped back at the sight of how gruesome it was. The bell rang and I grabbed my bag and ran outside looking for Derek, he pulled up less than a minute later. I ran up to the car and jumped in, he looked at me smiling and as soon as he saw the look on my face, that gorgeous smile that I loved so much vanished.

"What's wrong?" He asked urgently, as if he thought someone had hurt me. I pulled out the sketch book from my bag and showed it to him.

"I had gone into like a daze and when I snapped out of it, I had drawn this." He looked at the sketch and his eyes kind of narrowed.

"What's this?" He asked me as if it didn't mean anything.

"I don't know, I was hoping you did." He shook his head. "Well, then maybe it is nothing." He nodded.

"Oh, by the way, tonight is your first full moon, and I am going to try and get Boyd and Erica out of the vault." I nodded and realized he mentioned Erica.

"I thought Isaac said she was dead."

"No, he said he lost her, he meant since she was taken." I nodded understanding. "Wait, if you aren't going to be here with me, who is going to help me through my first full moon?" He gave me a look.

"Isaac." I shrugged thinking it wasn't that bad; I mean we were still friends. "And my Uncle Peter." My eyes widened but I wasn't going to say anything.

"What's it going to be like?" I asked scared of what might happen.

"You are going to be stronger than ever, angrier than ever, and you will want to rip apart anyone in sight." I laughed sadistically.

"Good thing I had my period last week then." He laughed a little.

"Erica said that on her first full moon, too." I smiled. "Well then maybe she and I will get along." I said as he drove off. We stopped at Taco Bell on our way to my house and got some food.

We pulled into the drive way around 4:15 and I really had to go to the bathroom and Derek found that funny. I hurried to the door and unlocked it, Derek followed behind me laughing. I ran inside and straight to the bathroom, when I came out Derek had poured us drinks and he smiled at me.

"Better?" He asked teasingly. I nodded and took a sip of my drink; as soon as it touched my tongue I could tell he put rum in it.

"Trying to get me drunk without telling me?" I asked.

"Ha, no it's just it is easier to go through the change if you are." I nodded and took and a large drink, it burned my throat as it went down. I walked over to the couch with the bottles of rum and Dr. Pepper. He followed with the bags of food. I turned on the TV to Family Guy. We ate and I drank. It was around six when Isaac and Peter showed up and I was full on drunk.

"Isaac!" I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Is she drunk?" He asked Derek pissed off.

"Yes, I am." I answered slurring my words. "Derek said it will help me with the change." We walked down to the basement.

"It will, but you will have a hangover tomorrow, during school." I hiccupped

"Oopsies." I giggled. Derek went outside and came back in with a large chest. "What's that?" I asked.

"Something else that will help you get through the change, Drunky." He opened it and tossed a crown with sharp screws to Isaac.

"Same thing we used for Erica?" Derek nodded. "We might need more because Erica had gotten out and I am pretty sure Ally is stronger." Derek nodded again and tossed chains to Isaac. "That's better." Isaac turned to me. "Okay, Ally, this is going to hurt. Peter and I are going to hold you down while Derek puts it on." I gulped and nodded. Derek walked over as Isaac grabbed my hand and Peter grabbed my shoulders. Derek put the crown on my head and started screwing the spikes into my skull. I screamed out in pain and my vision blurred from blood. Derek continued at this for a couple minutes and by the time he stopped I was in Isaac's arms crying. I could feel the chains go around my wrists, ankles, and neck; I could hear them putting the chains around the pipes. I was completely sober by the time I could see clearly again. Isaac got a wet rag and was wiping the blood off of my face. I was crying from the pain I felt and Derek walked over to me.

"I have to leave now; I should be back by tomorrow morning, okay?" I nodded and he kissed me gently. He walked towards the stairs and Isaac followed him. I could hear them whispering, but I couldn't focus in on the words. I saw Isaac nod before he walked back over to me.

"You okay?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Can you get me some water, my mouth is really dry." He nodded and ran upstairs. I looked over at Peter and he was already staring at me. "What?" I asked nervously.

"So, you're the girl, Kate's daughter, and the first girl my nephew has been this awe struck over since he was about fifteen."

"Uh, I guess." I said slowly. He walked away.

"Good, so now I have her if I need to get Derek to do something." I heard him whisper right before Isaac came back downstairs. He held up a glass of water with a straw in it.

"Isaac come her." I said, he moved a little closer. "Closer." I gave him a look so he would understand I had to tell him something. "I don't trust Peter, he said something he thought I couldn't hear but I did." I said low enough that I knew Peter wouldn't hear.

"What did he say?" He asked right before I got a sharp pain in my fingers, I looked down and saw long claws. I could feel my teeth elongating.

"It's happening isn't it?" I said each word between short breaths. He nodded. I groaned as I could feel my eyes changing. I started slashing because of the pain, and all of a sudden I felt pissed. I started kicking and wiggling trying to get free.

"Ally, you have to calm down, try to stay calm. Find an anchor. Find something to keep you here, Derek uses anger, I use my dad, Scott uses Allison, find something." I listened to him and tried to find one. I started going through the list of people I cared about. Then I went through all of my emotions, nothing was working. I tried focusing on things I enjoyed, none of that worked. I couldn't think of anything else and then I realized I hadn't tried using Isaac as an anchor when I went through the people I cared about. I thought of Isaac and how happy he was when we had first kissed, how upset he was when he found out I had gotten the bite and that I had kissed Derek, how I thought he was happy for me and Derek when he gave us his blessing; all of a sudden I could feel myself calming down. I didn't feel myself change back to human, but I did calm down, I wasn't angry anymore. _Oh, god. This isn't good. If anyone should be my anchor shouldn't it be Derek? _I thought to myself. I looked up at Isaac and saw him smiling at me. I smiled back at him and immediately stopped realizing I was still _wolfed_ out.

I was still in so much pain, and I was exhausted, but we were only a couple of hours into the full moon. Isaac could see that I was exhausted and in pain, he put his hand on my arm and his veins turned black and at the same time my pain eased up. I slumped against him in relief.

"How much longer?" I heard Isaac ask Peter.

"Three hours."

"You hear that, you are almost done." I nodded and I started getting really dizzy.

"Isaac, I feel really weak, I don't think I can," My knees started to shake. "Hold myself up anymore." I had just finished when I collapsed, I had enough slack on the chains to let me fall but my arms were still raised. I could feel Isaac unchaining my hands for a second and putting them on the same pipe but farther down, he pulled them taut. I lay down and started shivering; Isaac went upstairs for a couple of minutes and came back down with two pillows and a large blanket.

"Peter, go help Derek, I got it from here." Peter nodded and left. Isaac put a pillow next to me for my head and one about two feet from that for him. Before he lay down, he covered me with the large blanket and went upstairs to get me another glass of water. When he came back downstairs he showed me a text Derek sent him.

"I won't be able to get over there until tomorrow afternoon, do whatever she asks of you or anything that will comfort her. Tell her I'll be over there as soon as I can. And sleep downstairs with her tonight; I don't want her alone, especially with Deucalion alive still." I read it out loud and sighed. I leaned my head on my pillow and got as comfortable as I could on the fresh wood floor.

Apparently I had dozed off because when I woke up the sun was starting to rise, and I was cuddled to Isaac's side. He was looking at me.

"See, that wasn't so bad." He said and got up to unchain me. "This might hurt again." I grabbed his one of his hands as he started to unscrew the crown with the other. When he was done I didn't bleed, but my cheeks were wet from tears. I was too weak from the pain and he carried me to my bedroom. He put me in my bed and covered me up. He started to walk out of my room when I stopped him.

"Wait, don't go. Stay with me tonight. I'll text Derek, so if we aren't up when he gets back and sees us he won't get the wrong idea." Isaac nodded and got into bed. I sent Derek a text, _Isaac is staying in my bed with me tonight because I don't want to be alone, don't get the wrong idea. I'll see you when you get here later today. _I didn't wait for a reply before I turned off my phone, I knew I probably shouldn't do what I did, but I cuddled into Isaac's side and feel asleep. That night I had dreams that left me wondering whether I had made the right choice or not.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five (Isaac's POV)

I woke up and felt Ally still clinging to me, I looked at her. She looked so peaceful, like last night didn't happen. She had a small smile on her face.

"I can feel you watching me, Isaac." She said and I forced myself not to jump. She opened her eyes and I felt like aquamarine gems were staring back at me.

"Oh, sorry." I said embarrassed. She smiled widely at me.

"Don't be." She hopped up enthusiastically. "Want some breakfast?" I looked at the clock; it was three in the afternoon.

"Uh, I mean it would be more like lunch or dinner, but sure." She pulled me out of bed and I walked ahead of her, I felt her jump on my back. "Whoa, someone's hyper." I said laughing. I gave her a piggy back downstairs and set her on the counter.

"I'm hyper because last night after you fell asleep; I woke back up and learned something." I raised my eyebrow. I saw her eyes go to gold and claws come out.

"You learned how to change when you want?" She nodded and hopped off the counter. She went to the fridge and pulled out eggs, bacon, milk, and a bag of chocolate chips. Then she went to the pantry and grabbed pancake mix.

"I was thinking chocolate chip pancakes, eggs and bacon?" I nodded.

"Sounds great." I replied as she started cooking. I checked my phone. I had a text from Derek. _I'll be there around four. _I looked at the time and it wasn't even 3:10 yet. "Derek will be here in about an hour."

"Kay." She said and went over to the stereo to turn it on. She started dancing wildly. It was kind of cute.

"You're really hyper, huh?" She nodded and started to grab coffee from the cabinet. I ran over to her. "Oh no you don't, you are awake enough." She frowned at me then shrugged.

She finished making breakfast and we ate at the table. Derek walked in when we were about halfway done.

"There is a plate for you in the microwave." Ally said. Derek walked over and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks." He turned to me. "Isaac, can I talk to you?" I nodded and got worried. We walked downstairs.

"Isaac, I have bad news."

"What is it?" I asked scared. He looked away for a little bit and when he turned back I saw he was crying. "Oh god no, is it Erica?" He nodded and tears fell from my eyes. I ran upstairs and out the door as if my claustrophobia had kicked in. Ally followed me out.

"Isaac, are you," I turned towards her and she saw that I was crying. "What happened?" She asked touching my arm.

"It's Erica, she's dead." I said shaking and I fell to my knees.

"Oh my god, Isaac I'm so sorry." She got to her knees and hugged me. I let myself fall against her as she smoothed my hair. "It will be okay, I promise, it will be okay." She kept repeating that and rocking me back and forth. We sat like that on the front porch for a long time. Derek had come out after a while and started rubbing my back. By the time I had calmed down the sun had started to set.

"Isaac, I was wondering, that since you and Boyd were so close with Erica, what you would like to do. Like a funeral or something." Derek said cautiously, like I would snap at him any second.

"I hate to say this, but wolves never have funerals. From what I heard the kid just stays missing. So maybe, we should either burn or bury her body." I could feel Ally's heartbeat quicken at my decision.

"I'll ask Boyd which one he prefers." I nodded and Derek left. I could feel Ally shifting below me.

"Isaac, sweetie, we have to go inside. I think you should stay here again tonight." I didn't refuse and she started helping me up.

"I'm going to stay on the couch tonight though, I don't want Derek getting mad at the fact that I keep staying in your bed."

"There is a guest room upstairs, you can sleep in there." I nodded and let her show me the way.

"I thought this was your brother's room." I said confused as she opened the door.

"No, it is just a guest room in case I had someone stay the night."

"What about the clothes?" I asked.

"There are girls' clothes too." She walked over to the closet and opened it, inside were girls' and guys' clothes.

"Oh."

"Yeah, there are towels in the other closet, the bathroom is through that door, and underwear, pajamas and such are in the blue dresser, the green dresser is for girls, I don't suggest going in there." I nodded finding it weird that she had all of this stuff, I guess since she didn't have a mom, she kind of had to be prepared for whatever. She walked out and I grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six (Allyssa's POV)

I had been making Isaac stay with me because I was worried about him and didn't want to let him out of my sight, not only because of what happened to Erica, but because of the big fight at the abandoned mall with the alpha pack. We were all there Isaac, Boyd, Derek, Derek's sister, Cora, Scott, and I. I remember I had looked up at a point during the fight and saw Allison with her bow, I had covered my eyes quickly in case I was right about what type of arrows she was using, good thing I did. The fight had gone on for a while but had ended with the death of Ennis, and Derek. It hurt to hear his name, or to even think about him. I had to keep my mind off of it and I think that's why I was keeping an eye on Isaac.

Isaac had a lacrosse meet today about five hours out of town and Allison didn't want to let Scott out of her sight, so she and Lydia were following the bus. I had asked to go with them because I didn't want to let Isaac out of my sight either, especially with one of the alpha twins on the bus. Every now and then I would catch myself tearing up thinking about Derek and I would grow a claw and scratch myself on the leg to snap me out of it. I heard Lydia's phone ring. She answered and I could hear Stiles on the other line.

"Hey Stiles, yeah we're just about to head into a movie, got the popcorn," He interrupted her. "Yeah okay." She put him on speaker.

"Guys, Scott isn't healing." Allison and I jumped up.

"What do you mean he isn't healing?" She asked.

"I mean he isn't healing as in he is bleeding black blood."

"Well what does that mean?" I jumped in.

"I don't know; do I look like I have a Ph.D. in lycanthropy?" Allison answered him.

"Stiles, there is a rest stop a couple of miles ahead, see if coach will pull over."

"Yeah I've tried that." I replied to him this time.

"Well try reasoning with him!"

"Have you met this guy?" Stiles said loudly.

"Just do it okay?" Allison and I said in unison.

"Fine!" Stiles said and then hung up. I could see him get up on the bus and walk up to coach. A couple minutes later the bus was pulling into the rest stop and people were rushing off of it. Coach was yelling something out the window. I ran to Stiles.

"What did you do to make him pull over?" I asked curiously.

"Made Jared throw up." He said smiling.

"Nice." I said right before Scott came down the steps of the bus. Allison ran towards us and we each put one of Scott's arms around our shoulders. We walked him to the bathroom. Allison pulled up Scott's shirt.

"Holy shit, why isn't it healing?" I asked Stiles.

"He thinks it isn't healing because it is from an alpha, when Ethan, Isaac, and Boyd are already healed, not to mention you."

"Wait, what if he is keeping himself from healing because he thinks Derek was his fault?" Lydia asked.

"You mean like psychosomatic?" Stiles asked.

"Somatoformic." Lydia corrected him.

"So what do we do?" Allison and Stiles said in unison. Lydia went into her purse and pulled out a sewing kit.

"Stitch him up." Allison grabbed the kit.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Stiles asked concerned. I nodded answering for her.

"Uncle Chris taught her. Stiles I am going to go find Scott an extra shirt and I need you to keep people from coming inside. Lydia you come with me." We left Allison and Scott alone. Isaac walked over to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Scott isn't healing because he feels responsible for Derek's death. I have to go get him a shirt." Isaac nodded and left. I grabbed a shirt and ran back into the bathroom, Allison had Scott all stitched up by the time I got back.

"We need to hurry, coach is ready to leave." I said putting the shirt on Scott. I noticed he wasn't breathing. "Allison! He isn't breathing. Scott! Wake up!" I was about to lay him down and give him mouth to mouth when Allison walked over.

"Scott! Wake up! Don't you do this to me!" We started shaking him and he gasped for air.

"It's my fault. It's my fault Derek is dead. I'm sorry Ally."

"No, don't say that." I replied to Scott.

"It wasn't your fault." Allison said. "We need to get to the bus though." Scott got up slowly and put an arm around each of us. Lydia was waiting for us outside.

"We still need to stop and get gas." She said.

"I'm not leaving him." Allison replied to her.

"Then we'll have to leave the car here."

"Sounds good." Lydia stopped walking.

"That wasn't an actual suggestion." We continued to walk and saw a large commotion. We walked up and asked Stiles what was going on.

"Isaac snapped when he heard about you and he went after Ethan." Scott walked over to them and yelled Isaac's name, snapping him out of it. Isaac walked over to me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled at him. He didn't answer. Coach loaded everyone onto the bus. I sat with Isaac, Allison sat with Scott, and Lydia sat with Stiles.

(Derek's POV)

It was so hard to walk; I could barely hold myself up. I recognized a red car in the high school parking lot. It was the car of the teacher I saved the other night. I stumbled for it, touched the window startling Jennifer, and then collapsed. She helped me into the back seat and drove me back to my apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven (Allyssa's POV)

The bus pulled into the parking lot of an old motel. Coach started saying that we would stay here for the night; they had the most vacancy, and the least amount of good judgment. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Two to a room! And no sexual perversions you little deviants!" He handed a key to everyone. I walked over to where Isaac, Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Stiles were standing.

"Coach said only two to a room, but you're staying with us." Stiles said to me.

"What? Why?" I asked confused as to why I wasn't staying with the girls.

"Because you are. Don't worry, one of us will sleep on the floor or something." I was about to protest when they started pulling me towards their room. They opened the door to room 213 and pulled me in.

"God! Why are you so aggressive?" I asked. They didn't answer and just flopped on the beds and started talking about suspects as to the human sacrifices that have been happening. They listed Mr. Harris, Cora, Lydia, and Dr. Deaton.

"I'm going to take a shower." I said. They looked at me and then to each other and smiled. I walked to the bathroom and turned on the water. I grabbed a towel and left the door slightly cracked. I got in the shower and adjusted the water to be as hot as possible, like I always do. I hurried in case one of the boys wanted to take a shower as well. I got out about twenty minutes later and wrapped myself in a towel noticing that I hadn't brought my bag with me. I tried to cover up as much of my skin as I could with the towel but it came up a little above mid-thigh. I hurried into the room and started looking through my bag for an outfit. The boys looked at me and Scott laughed.

"What?" I said exasperated.

"Either you are dumb enough to forget your bag when taking a shower, or you purposefully forgot it just so you could walk out here in a skimpy towel in front of us." Scott said boldly. Stiles stared at him as if I was about to kick his ass.

"Actually I just forgot, don't flatter yourself." I walked into the bathroom and got dressed. I came back out and flopped down on the bed next to Stiles. I noticed Scott had left and I didn't care to ask because he had actually pissed me off. I tried not to think about Isaac, but I couldn't help it.

"I'm going to find Isaac." I said and jumped up. I put on my shoes and rushed out the door. I knew he was rooming with Boyd, but I didn't know in what room so it was pure luck when Boyd walked out of their room. I ran up to the door and knocked. Isaac answered after two seconds, literally.

"Ally?" He looked at me confused. "What are you doing here?" He asked me, and that was a really good question considering I didn't know what I was doing here.

"Uh, I don't really know, so I'm just going to go." I replied and ran back to the room. On my way back Lydia was walking past me with a bunch of towels. "Hey!" I yelled as I ran past her. She nodded at me. I heard glass break and looked over to the vending machine and saw Boyd grab a small bag of something and walk away. Stiles stood there surprised and grabbed some snacks and left. He walked up to me.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked confused.

"I don't know, he got pissed that it wouldn't give him his crackers I guess." I nodded and he opened the door for me and we walked in. A couple minutes later there was a knock on the door. I answered it and Allison was standing there.

"What is up with Scott, I was in the shower and he was acting all weird." She said as she walked in, Lydia followed behind her.

"What? He was in the shower with you?" I asked.

"No, no, he came into my room and was acting all weird while I was in the shower." She explained.

"Oh, Boyd was acting weird too; he kind of put his fist through the vending machine glass." I heard a buzzing. And looked around trying to find the source.

"Does anyone else hear that?" I asked. Everyone shook their head. I walked towards the sound and they followed.

"I hear it; it sounds like someone pulled on a power saw." Allison stated. Stiles rushed up to her. "Power saw!" He exclaimed. He ran towards room 217 and busted the door open. We saw Ethan holding the power saw and trying to put it to his abdomen. I ran up to him and tried to pull it free from him. Stiles rushed to help me, we got and free and pushed it away Stiles went with it, but would have gotten his face cut off if Lydia hadn't pulled the cord out of the wall. At that, Ethan released his claws and would have clawed out his stomach if Allison and I hadn't caught his arms.

"Ethan, stop!" I yelled at him. He pulled free and ran into the heater, all of a sudden he snapped out of it. He left suddenly.

"Okay, what the hell was that about?" I said and everyone shook their heads not knowing. "He just tried to kill himself, TWICE!" They remained silent.

I left the room with Lydia and Stiles while Allison went to look for Scott. She stopped and got close to the drain in the parking lot.

"Shush, do you hear that? She's drowning her baby." She jumped up. "Someone is drowning." We ran into Isaac and Boyd's room and went straight to the bathroom. Boyd was in the tub with a safe on his chest, but I didn't pay attention to that, Stiles and Lydia were helping. I heard movement under one of the beds and went to check what it was. I lifted a blanket off the floor to look under and I saw Isaac. He looked at me terrified.

"Isaac, honey? Come on out." He wouldn't move. I heard Lydia say that heat snapped Ethan out of trying to kill himself maybe it would help Isaac. I pulled a thing of matches out of the drawer and lit one. I put it to his skin and he jumped out from under the bed. He looked at me.

"Ally? What are you doing here?" He had obviously snapped out of it.

"You're back!" I said, he looked at me confused and I jumped into his arms, he wrapped his arms around me hesitantly. There was a loud bang in the bathroom. Isaac pulled me away from him.

"What happened, Ally?" He asked me. I hadn't realized I was crying until he wiped a tear from my face.

"You were in a trancelike state, Ethan tried to kill himself, and Boyd tried to kill himself, Scott is acting weird, and I am fighting this voice inside of me that is telling me to end it and be with Derek. And I don't know what is wrong with me right now, or anyone for that matter." He pulled me into a hug.

"Calm down, everything will be okay." I pulled away.

"You stay here; we are going to go find Scott." I started walking towards the door and Lydia and Stiles came after me. I stopped and let them walk out first, I turned and ran to Isaac and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I ran out to where Lydia and Stiles were waiting for me, Allison ran up to us.

"I can't find Scott anywhere." We walked down the stairs, as I looked at the parking lot, I stopped.

"Scott?" I muttered. We all ran towards him.

"Scott?" Stiles said. That was when we noticed it, there was a flare in his hand, and he was soaked in gasoline.

"There is no hope." Scott said. Allison finally spoke up.

"There's always hope, Scott."

"Not for me, not for Derek. Everyone would do so much better if I just ended it. I'm no one." Stiles stepped forward then.

"You aren't no one, you're someone. You're my best friend, more like my brother." Stiles walked into the pool of gas and over to Scott. "So if you go, you're just gonna have to take me with you." He grabbed the flare and slowly took it from Scott. He threw it over away from the pool of gas. About half a second later it started rolling towards the gas, Lydia and I both noticed. "No!" We both yelled and ran for them, we pushed them from the gas just as it exploded and Allison jumped away from it as well. We landed roughly, both of our skirts riding up, but we didn't care as long as the boys were safe. That night we slept on the bus, Boyd, Isaac, Scott, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, and I.

The next morning coach came on the bus and stared at us oddly.

"I'm not even going to ask, but in case you missed the announcement, the meet is canceled." I lifted my head from Isaac's shoulder just in time to see Ethan sit next to Scott. I listened into their conversation.

"From what I remember you saved me last night so I am going to help you out, we think Derek might be alive, but he killed one of our own. And that can only mean two things, either he becomes one of our pack, or Kali goes after him and kills him." All I could focus on was the fact that Derek might be alive. I saw Lydia take coach's whistle and blew it into her hand. She held up her hand to show a purple powder, wolfs bane.

"Every time coach blew the whistle you breathed it in, that's how the darach got to you. That's how it poisoned you." Stiles grabbed the whistle and threw it out the window as we drove off. Coach saw and yelled at him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight (Derek's POV)

I woke up next to Jennifer, naked. I cursed myself. How could I do this when I had Ally, she is an amazing girl. She probably thought I was dead, and here I am fucking Jennifer. What is wrong with me? My phone started ringing and I answered without looking at who it was.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Derek? Ethan was right. You're alive?" I heard Scott on the other end and someone in the background shout with joy.

"Yeah, it took a while to heal, and I was nearly dead. What have I missed?"

"Well Ennis is dead, but hey Ally wants to talk to you." My heart rate quickened, she's going to be able to tell something is wrong. I got up and walked into the bathroom with clothes in my hand before Ally got on the phone.

"Derek?" She asked and I could tell just by the sound of her voice that she was close to tears.

"Hey, Ally." Was all I could say, I didn't want to give anything away. Hopefully, she won't ever find out what happened.

"You're alive? I thought you were dead, we all did. When can I see you?" You could hear her breath hitch when she said the word dead.

"I'll come by with coffee for everyone later, is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's perfect, I'll stop somewhere with Isaac and Scott to get food. Do you want anything in particular?"

"Uhm, just get me anything. And what does everyone want from the coffee shop?" I heard her talking to everyone.

"Isaac wants a black coffee, Stiles wants a vanilla cappuccino, Scott wants a coffee frappuccino, and I want the same as Scott."

"What about Lydia, Allison, and Boyd?"

"They are about to leave, and Cora is with your uncle." I heard a stirring outside of the bathroom and peaked out; Jennifer was sitting up making no attempt to cover herself. She looked over at me and smiled.

"Okay, I'll be there in a couple hours. I can't wait to see you."

"Me neither, bye Derek." She said and hung up. I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed Jennifer's clothes off of the floor. I handed them to her.

"You might want to get dressed." I kept eye contact, trying not to look at her nudity.

"Aw, why? I was hoping we could go again." She said, but she didn't say it like she was trying to seduce me, she said it as if she didn't know I was dating one of her students.

"We can't, I have a girlfriend. In fact you know her." Her eyes got wide and she started to get dressed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She said sounding hurt.

"I don't know, I should have, I'm sorry." I couldn't finish my sentence before Isaac walked into the apartment. "I thought you were with Ally."

"I was, I came back to get the rest of my stuff since you kicked me out. Ally wants me to stay with her." He looked over at Jennifer noticing her for the first time, I could tell he automatically knew what happened considering the fact Jennifer only had her skirt and bra on. His eyes grew wide and then accusatory. "How could you? How could you do this to Ally?"

"Wait Ally? As in Allyssa Walton? My student? That's who you're dating?" Jennifer asked. I nodded my head in response. "I think it's best if I go, call me when you decide to start telling me the truth. Oh and thank you, I won't ever be able to look Ally in the eyes again." She walked out as she was buttoning her blouse. Isaac ran upstairs and packed up the rest of her things. When he came back downstairs he looked at me coldly.

"Either you tell her by the end of the day, or I will." Isaac said and walked out.

(Allyssa's POV)

I was in the kitchen when I heard the front door slam. Walked into the foyer to see a pissed off Isaac.

"Isaac, what's wrong? What happened?" I asked him hesitantly considering he had gone to Derek's so whatever pissed him off must have been at Derek's.

"Hopefully you'll find out from someone else so I won't be the one to have to upset you." I was about to ask him what he meant when Scott and Stiles came up from the basement. I looked over at the boys.

"So, you want your man cave down there?" They looked at each other and said hell yeah in unison. "Okay, I'll order the stuff tomorrow, but can you guys run to the Chinese place and get these." I gave them a paper with a list of different dishes and forty dollars. They nodded and left in Stiles' jeep.

"So do you want to tell me what you meant when you came in?" Before he could answer there was a knock on the door. I answered the door and saw the most beautiful thing I had seen in days, Derek. Isaac had followed me and before I jumped into Derek's arms Isaac grabbed the coffees so I wouldn't burn myself. I jumped into his arms and he spun me around. I could feel the tears fall onto my cheeks. I lifted my head from his shoulder and kissed him deeply. I heard a coughing and we pulled away from each other to see Scott and Stiles.

"How about y'all quit making out long enough for us to eat before the food gets cold." Scott said and walked inside with Stiles trailing behind him. I put my hand in Derek's and walked into the house. Derek stopped me.

"I have to talk to you in private, like right now." He said and looked over at Isaac. Was this what Isaac meant earlier? I nodded and lead him to my room.

"What do you have to tell me?" I said scared of what the answer might be.

"Well, you know the two days you thought I was dead?" I nodded. "Well, I had gone looking for someone to help me and I found Jennifer, your teacher." I didn't say a word. "Well, she took me home and looked after me, and when I was almost completely healed I felt a connection with her." I knew where this is going.

"You fucked her didn't you?" He nodded. I started walking out but he grabbed my arm.

"I'm sorry, please don't hate me." I shook him off.

"I don't hate you, you are still my alpha, but you aren't my boyfriend. So much for loving me huh?" I walked out quickly, but that didn't stop me from seeing the pained look on his face. I felt bad even though I didn't do anything wrong. I couldn't stop myself from crying as I ran downstairs. The boys saw me but it was Isaac that came towards me. I practically ran to him when he opened his arms.

"You knew?" I asked.

"Only for about an hour, I wanted him to be the one to tell you, I told him if he wouldn't I would." He tightened his grip on me. "I'm sorry he did this to you." My tears were soaking through his shirt.

"I should have chosen you. You wouldn't have done something like this." He smoothed my hair down my back.

"Calm down, everything will be fine." Last time Isaac held me when I was crying hysterically was when I thought Derek was dead. I heard Derek coming down the stairs but didn't look up, I heard him stop near me then leave. I started to calm down by the fact that he wasn't there and I pulled away from Isaac.

"So, anyone want food?" I started making the plates to keep my mind off of what just happened. When I went to grab drinks I remembered Derek had brought coffee, I guess I shouldn't let it go to waste. When I went to hand Scott his, he pulled me into a hug. I breathed in his scent. "I'm sorry he did that." I shrugged.

"I don't have the best luck with guys." I got silverware and everyone sat at the table. "So uh, I can start ordering stuff for the man cave tonight. I still got a couple million from my mom's estate. And I have a few rooms upstairs we could use, but I want one just for my art stuff." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I have a couple thousand saved up that we could put towards it." Scott put in.

"No, I'm buying; my treat, well Mom's and I owe it to you for her trying to kill you." Scott just nodded. "So you order it and we come back tomorrow to help you go pick it up?"

"If that's what you want, or we could all stay in the basement tonight, I mean there are three large recliners, two couches, and a love seat, and the couches have pull out beds." I looked over at Isaac and he nodded.

"Yeah that's fine with me." Stiles said and Scott agreed. We ate dinner while talking. They kept telling jokes to make me laugh so I would feel better and every now and then I would look at Isaac and he would smile at me. After we were done Scott and Stiles did the dishes while Isaac went upstairs to help me get blankets and such.

I got up to the top step and just sat down, Isaac didn't notice because he was in front of me. I guess when he didn't hear my footsteps behind him anymore he turned around.

"You okay?" He asked me sounding concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, just wanted to sit." He nodded and came to sit next to me. I put my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me.

"I mean, are you okay?" He said again and I knew what he meant.

"Yeah, no, I don't know. I will be, that much I do know, I will be okay." He rubbed my arms and sighed. I looked at him and his eyes had never been more beautiful. We started to lean in towards each other until I realized what I was doing. I quickly backed away and stood up. "We should get those blankets."

"Yeah." I held out my hand and helped him up. We walked over to the closet with the blankets in them and I gave him two fluffy comforters, a thin blanket for me and three pillows. "Why three there are four of us."

"I'm going to use my pillow." He nodded and I walked into my room. "I'm also going to get into my pajamas."

"Kay." He said as I walked into the bathroom with a pair of black shorts that said flags on the butt and a white camisole from Aeropostale that came up my stomach a little to show about an inch or two of my tanned skin. I grabbed my pillow and walked out.

"Ready?" He nodded and we went back downstairs. Scott and Stiles had just got done washing the last plate. Stiles looked over at me.

"Crap, I forgot my laptop." I said just before I ran upstairs. I went into my room and grabbed my laptop, it was right next to my box of Chinese ring daggers that Uncle Chris had got me last year, he had gotten me and Alli matching sets for our birthdays. It's hard to believe that until last year, we had been really close. Before she had moved to Beacon Hills we used to do gymnastics together and train together with Uncle Chris and Aunt Victoria. We had been practically sisters, but we stopped being like that when she moved here, I hope we can end up being that way again.

I ran downstairs with my laptop in hand. The boys were all talking quietly. Like they didn't want me to hear.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and startled them.

"Oh nothing, just making plans for the man cave." Stiles said stumbling on his words.

"I see, now does someone want to tell me the truth?" Isaac moved out of the way and I saw that they had been looking at my sketchbook. "Okay, why are you whispering about my drawings?" Isaac held up the page they were open to.

"Because we found this." He showed me the page of the dead boy, then turned it to the dead girl, and then to the girl tied to the tree. He kept going. "Every pictured you have drawn so far, has come true."

"What?" Isaac nodded. I began to tremble; I put my laptop down so I wouldn't drop it. "Okay, there is something you should know. I don't remember drawing any of those, I mean I know I did, but I black out whenever I do."

"Like Lydia, when she finds bodies." Stiles whispered to Scott.

"Heard that." I said casually. "But why would I be drawing dead bodies?"

"We don't know, but tomorrow we can go see Deaton and see if he knows why." Scott put in. I nodded.

"Let's go downstairs." I said. I grabbed my laptop and started walking to the basement door. The boys followed behind me like ducklings following their mother. We went downstairs and pulled the beds out of the couch and put a blanket on the loveseat. Isaac started walking towards the loveseat but I grabbed his arm.

"Oh come on, you can stay in the same bed as me, you've done it before. The only reason I put that there is because I doubt Scott and Stiles want to share a bed together." They looked at each other and shook their heads. "That's what I thought; you two can decide who gets the loveseat and who gets the bed." As soon as I stopped they went into a game of rock paper scissors. Stiles lost and got the loveseat but he shrugged it off. I went to grab some DVDs and let the boys decide what they wanted to watch while I went up and made a few bags of popcorn and poured them into two different bowls.

I walked back downstairs and saw they had put Harry Potter in.

"It's official, I love you all. You have amazing movie taste." I said and they all laughed. I handed a bowl to Scott and sat next to Isaac. Stiles walked over and plopped down next to Scott and started eating the popcorn. Isaac leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Kind of reminds me of the first time I came over." I looked over at him and smiled.

"I thought that too when I was making popcorn." He smiled back at me. "Shit, I forgot drinks. Isaac, wanna come help me?" He nodded and got up with me. We reached the stairs and he let me go ahead of him. We got upstairs and I grabbed four cans of Coke while Isaac grabbed four glasses. He put the glasses down and looked at me.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem, I know you're short." He said smiling.

"No, not that. For being there for me, for not hating me even though I chose Derek, even though you encouraged me to. Just thanks." I had walked over to the counter and started pouring the drinks while I was talking.

"Of course." I looked at him and smiled. My smile slowly went away as we leaned in towards each other, this time I didn't back away and our lips met. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. He lifted me by my waist and put me on the kitchen island. I wrapped my legs around his waist and tugged on his hair a little; he moaned and started kissing down my neck. I put my hand in his hair and gripped slightly. His kisses had gotten to my collar bone and he stopped and started kissing my lips again. We were at this for what felt like only seconds but had apparently been minutes because we hear feet on the stairs we slowly jumped away from each other.

"Quick, think of an excuse as to why we haven't come down yet." Isaac said.

"Uh, we were waiting for me to heal." He looked at me weird as I snapped my ankle. "We'll say I tripped coming up and I broke it." He nodded and fixed his tousled hair. He walked over and finished pouring the drinks as Stiles opened the door.

"What's taking so long? You've been gone for twenty minutes." Oh, I was wrong.

"She, being her clumsy self, tripped and broke her ankle. We are waiting for her to heal. Here, take these down there and put them on the table." He gave Stiles two cups. "We'll bring the others down when we come down." Stiles nodded and left. I turned to look at Isaac.

"Think he bought it?" I asked. He nodded. "Wait why do we care if they know we kissed?"

"Scott might tell Derek and we would both get heat for it." I nodded in realization.

"Even though Derek is probably out fucking Jennifer right now." He shrugged.

"I don't care what he is doing, I am pissed at him for what he did to you." I kissed him gently. "Your ankle healed yet?" I tried to move it, it was stiff but I could walk on it. I nodded. He helped me down and I winced. "You know what?" I looked at him and he snapped my ankle. My eyes turned gold. "Calm down, I'll carry you."

"You could have just carried me; you didn't have to break my ankle again." He shrugged then picked me up bridal style. I grabbed to two glasses of Coke and he carried me downstairs. Stiles and Scott looked up at me.

"Still not healed?" Stiles asked. I glared at Isaac.

"Nope."

"You probably aren't healing as fast because you are a new wolf."

"No, I accidentally broke it again. I was getting down as soon as it started to heal and landed wrong. Yes, I'm a very huge klutz, I know." Isaac carried me over to the bed and Scott looked at my ankle.

"Ouch, this looks terrible, but it should be healed within the next hour." I nodded. I lie down next to Isaac and put the bowl between our legs and cuddled up to his side. Scott and Stiles stared at me.

"What? He's comfortable." I felt Isaac chuckle next to me.

"It's just you two look like a cute couple." I rolled my eyes and Stiles started talking.

"Hey is it okay if Lydia and Allison come over? They don't want to be alone with the alpha pack pissed about Ennis." I nodded.

"Then they are going to get the bed, unless one of them doesn't mind sleeping next to one of you, but if not one of you gets the loveseat and one of you gets a recliner." They shrugged. A couple minutes later Stiles got a text and went upstairs, he came back with Allison and Lydia who had snacks. "Good, I won't have to go upstairs anymore." I opened the laptop and had the boys sit around me so we could order things for their man cave.

"Okay, we already have a TV and Xbox, so what do you guys want?"

"How about a PC and computer desk for the corner over there?" Scott asked I nodded and looked for a good computer and a black computer desk.

"Do you guys know how to use a Mac or should I stick to windows?" I asked them not knowing what their preferences were.

"Let's stick to windows." Stiles said and I ordered a computer with a touch screen monitor and windows 8 installed.

"Hm, what else?" I asked them.

"A fridge, not a mini fridge but a fridge and a microwave." Isaac put in. I looked up stainless steel refrigerators and they only had French doors. "They only have French doors, where the top has two doors for a fridge and a large drawer for a freezer, is that okay?" They nodded. I ordered that and a matching microwave.

"What else?" I was looking around waiting for one of the boys to speak up but it was Lydia that did.

"Get a bar, I'll chip in for that, but yeah a bar would be nice and I could get someone to get the alcohol and you can order a soda machine for less than two hundred dollars. And you will also need barstools." I nodded and ordered everything that she said.

"Anything else guys?"

"Get a tall table." I nodded and went to a furniture website to order one. "That it?" They nodded. "Okay, the websites said they can all be picked up tomorrow afternoon. Who's going to help me go get everything?" Isaac and Scott volunteered, which meant if Scott came so would Stiles, Alli and Lydia didn't offer. I looked at the time and realized it had taken us three hours to order everything and that it was already one in the morning.

"Okay, am I the only one wide awake still?" They all shook their heads. "Okay, so let's watch a scary movie. Hm, suggestions?" Isaac asked.

"How about Seven?" Lydia offered.

"That movie terrifies me." Stiles put in; we looked at him and stared. He realized what he said and before he could justify it we laughed. I looked through the DVDs I had brought down knowing I brought down that movie. When I found it I gave it to Stiles to put in the player. Allison and Scott looked at each other awkwardly as I moved closer to Isaac. Allison got up and sat in a recliner and Lydia laid down next to Scott with Stiles on her other side. I guess it didn't bother Allison because Lydia had known Scott since they were in third grade I think. Isaac put his arms around me and I smiled. I lay my head on Isaac's shoulder and the next thing I know I'm dreaming.

_I was lying out on the beach and all of a sudden someone lies next to me. I look over and see Isaac. I smile and kiss him lightly. _

_"Hi there." I say with a large smile on my face._

_"Hello, beautiful." He replies. All of a sudden his eyes start turning gold and he starts looking weak. I look around to see wolfs bane surrounding us, why wasn't it affecting me? Allison appears next to me with her ring daggers and I look down at my hands and notice I am holding my set as well. She smiles menacingly at me. And my mom appears next to her. I look at Isaac._

_"Ally, help. Please." I feel wetness on my hands and look down. They are covered in blood. I look at Isaac again and see his stomach slashed open and I am the only one with bloody hands. _

_"What? No, no please be okay." I crawl to him and try to hold his stomach closed but Allison comes up behind him and slices his throat open. _

"No!" I yell as I jump awake. Everyone is asleep. I crawl off of the bed and walk upstairs. I go to the sink and grab a glass from the dish washer and get a glass of water. I leaned against the counter and gulped it down. I heard steps and looked over at the door that leads to the basement. Isaac came out.

"I woke up and you weren't there." He walked over to me and put his hands on my waist.

"Sorry, I just had a bad dream." I leaned into him.

"About?"

"Allison, my mom, and you."

"Want to tell me what happened?" I shook my head against his chest. "Okay." He kissed the top of my head and started humming and swayed back and forth. "Dance with me." I looked up at him.

"What?"

"Dance with me."

"Uh, okay." I put one hand on his should and one in his hand. I let him lead. He moved me all around the kitchen while humming; he wasn't even looking at me. He was looking around the kitchen and I took that as my chance to look at him, and I mean really look at him. He really was gorgeous; he had amazing blue eyes and a very defined jawline. He looked down at me and caught me staring.

"What?" He asked me smiling.

"Nothing, I was just looking at you. Really looking at you." I replied.

"And? What do you see?"

"A gorgeous guy that I really like and that I should have chosen." His smile changed into something warmer. He grabbed my chin and slowly lowered his face to mine. I put my arms around his neck and welcomed the kiss. He cupped my head and deepened the kiss. I was the first one to pull away.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." He looked at me confused.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong." I shook my head.

"Yes I did, I made the worst mistake I could have made. I chose Derek over you; I wish I hadn't so I could have been with you sooner." He looked at me and smiled widely.

"Does that mean we are together?" He asked with a childish look on his face.

"If you want to, it is completely up to you." I replied. He nodded. "Really?" I asked thinking that he would have said no because I didn't choose him first.

"Yes, really. I want to be with you. I've wanted to be with you since I met you about a month ago." I smiled and got on my tippy toes and kissed him. "They can stay down there, we are staying in my room because that bed messed up my back, and there we don't have to worry about waking them up, but first I have to go get my pillow." I walked downstairs grabbed my pillow, phone, and laptop and came back up to the main level. He took the pillow from me and grabbed me hand. We walked upstairs and into my room. He put my pillow on the bed and lay down on the side he stayed on last time he was here. I come lay next to him and kiss him. "Goodnight." I say.

"Goodnight beautiful." He says as I lay my head on his shoulder and slowly drift into a deep slumber.


End file.
